


To Protect

by terrafied



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Difficult Decisions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, It could be general if not for the swear word™, M/M, Other, Singing, Songfic, both physical and emotional, not much violence, soft, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrafied/pseuds/terrafied
Summary: The Strike-Commander is allowed a rare break. Gabriel and Jack are cuddling on a couch. Jack is sleeping. Gabriel is thinking of Jack.





	To Protect

**Author's Note:**

> I return from the void to offer you this. It's been a while in pending, and I finally finished it.

Gabriel carded his fingers through Jack’s blonde hair, pressing kisses to his forehead. They were making the most of their break. Currently the two were just lying on the couch, cuddling as a show blared in the background. Gabriel wore a black t-shirt and his Lakers basketball shorts. Jack was wearing a baby blue t-shirt and boxers with corn cobs on it. A blanket was swaddled around the two men, no doubt the doings of Ana and Reinhardt. Gabriel knew them well enough to know the sniper's motherly attitude was not reserved solely for Fareeha and that Reinhardt was a gentle giant. No one would ever think they could take down a group of armed terrorists with ease.

Softly nuzzling Jack’s neck, he made himself comfortable under Jack. Jack couldn’t feel anything, as he was currently snoring quietly. Jack had been so overloaded, the minute he got a break from his job, he drifted off to the land of Nod. Gabriel felt sorry for Jack. While he certainly worked hard in Blackwatch, the missions didn’t push him to the length the position of Strike Commander did to Jack. The only reason they gave him a break in the first place is because he was recovering from a major injury. GSWs were no laughing matter, and even the U.N. recognized that. They were lucky they had Angela there, otherwise he could have gotten infected. It could have killed him, even.

The thing Gabriel hated most about the job was the distance it put between them. Sure, there was medicine, and healthcare had advanced quite far from when Gabriel was born. But he couldn’t fly across the world just to ensure Jack would be alright. A surge of protectiveness rose in Gabriel. For all his strength, he couldn't teleport half across the world to be Jack’s meat shield. The chances had been one in a million, with Jack’s enhancements. But then again, Gabriel was pretty sure those statistics didn’t apply to self-sacrificing golden boys who ignored self care to protect others. Tightening his grip on Jack, Gabriel remembered the terrifying day with clarity.

_ They were arguing. While this was nothing new, Gabriel was especially irritated today. He’d had a bad day, with one of his agents getting brutally injured in a mission. To add insult to injury, Jack just wouldn’t agree with him on how to take action in their video chat. "Goddammit, why won't you just listen to me Jack?!" "Gabriel, I don’t have the time for this." "Oh, so you have time to stay cooped up in that room of yours, but you don't have time to talk?" "Please, Gabe. I care-" _

_ “If you actually cared you’d spend more time with your goddamn friends!”  _

_ After that, Jack didn’t say anything. He simply let Gabriel rail on till there was a loud crash. It was only then that Gabriel realized something was off. The lights were flickering, and Jack’s eyes were wide in fear. "Jack? Are you okay? What’s wrong?" After a while, he said, "Nothing big, I need to go. Bye, Gabe."  _

_ _

_ Gabriel didn’t hear from him for four more weeks. That scared him. He was no longer angry at Jack, blazing fury being frozen by fear and worry. _

_ When Jack finally came from his mission, Gabriel bursting into the hangar, he couldn’t stop his excitement from showing. His reputation be damned, Jack was back.That excitement went right out the window as he saw Jack unconscious on a gurney. _

_ He had frantically flitted around Jack, even as they carried him into the operating theater. _

_ All Gabriel could see was Jack’s pale face, even after they dragged him away from the theater. He waited in the halls for hours, praying to a god he didn't believe in that Jack would be okay. _

_ _

_ When he was finally, finally allowed to see Jack, he was still unconscious. Gabriel grabbed Jack’s hand in a death grip and stayed. Ana only managed to wrench him away to eat and shower. After that, he made a beeline for the medbay.  _

_ Jack woke up after 13 hours in the medbay.  _

_ When Gabriel walked into Jack’s room to find him sitting up, he wasted no time in wrapping Jack up in a hug. Jack stiffened in surprise before softening up and carefully wrapping his arms around Gabriel. “Shh, Gabe, it’s okay, I’m here.” The hours rolled on as they tenderly pressed kisses to each other’s faces and held each other tightly, never once loosening their grip. The doctors managed to pry Gabriel off Jack after a while, but they couldn’t sway him to leave the medical bay for another few hours.  _

_ When he wasn’t working or making sure McCree wasn’t getting himself into trouble (which happened quite often), he spent time with Jack. Seeing him unconscious on that gurney reminded Gabriel that even though Jack was the Strike Commander, he was human, and any day, he could die. Jack could be taken away from him. Jack, who was so careful and loving. Jack, the sunshine no cloud could obstruct. Jack, who tried his best, leaving little gifts or notes in Gabriel’s room to make him feel loved. Jack could die, then Gabe would be left with a gaping hole. Jack could die. Jack- _

“Hey, I can hear your thoughts. What’s wrong, Gabe?” 

Was awake. 

“Nothing, cariño. Go back to sleep.” 

Jack didn’t seem convinced. One of his hands went up to caress Gabriel’s hair, sortly carding his hands through the short locks. Another hand went to Gabriel’s face, gently tracking new lines that shrapnel had torn into his face. His fingertips trailed over Gabriel’s temples, tenderly brushed Gabriel’s cheeks, and stopped when they felt something wet. Both of Jack’s hands went to cup Gabriel’s cheeks, gently and tenderly brushing away the tears. Something in Gabriel broke, and he leaned into the touch, tears, flowing freely now. Jack eased Gabriel’s head down onto his shoulders. He began to hum a soft tune.

** _“Sleep on me, _ **

** _feel the rhythm in my chest,_ **

** _Just breathe.”_ **

Gabriel knew this song. It was so old now, but Jack sang it to him many times. It became their song. 

** _“I will stay,_ **

** _So the lantern in your heart won’t fade.”_ **

The song was classic, Gabriel practiced it on the guitar many times. 

** _“The secrets you tell me, I’ll take to my grave.”_ **

He had gotten good enough to play decently. He even-

** _“There’s bones in my closet, but you hang stuff anyway.”_ **

Sang with Jack.

** _“And if you have nightmares, we’ll dance on the bed. _ **

** _I know that you love me, love me, even when I lose my head,_ **

** _Gullotine”_ **

  
  


* * *

Gabriel was surrounded by warmth. He felt safe. Cracking his eyes open, he let out a large yawn and took in the surroundings. 

“Mornin’ alreadyy?”

Jack tiredly slurred his words. He was so soft, and Gabriel captured and stole this memory away, so it would never fade. He was almost dreading the time Jack would fully heal. 

His shoulders would slouch again, like it was carrying the weight of the entire universe. The shine in his eyes would dull again. That soft smile would go extinct once again. The bags under his eyes, the ribs that could easily be felt under deteriorating muscle, the unnaturally pale skin, all of it would come back. Jack would once more lose himself.

Gabriel wanted to fight back, he really did. But then, it would just hurt Jack more. But if he could just  _ do something _ about Talon, maybe Jack would stay, and he wouldn’t see as much of Strike Commander. But then again, the law probably wouldn’t let him go after them. 

Gabriel took one look at Jack’s face and made a decision.

“Yeah, but we can sleep in if you like, cariño. Today’s your day.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Jack’s stubbly cheek.

_ I’ll take those bastards down for you, Jack. They won’t hurt us. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! If you have any critique, feel free to post it in the comments!


End file.
